warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whorlpelt
}} |affie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Whorlkit |apprentice=Whorlpaw |rogue=Whorlpaw |warrior=Whorlpelt |mother=Grassheart |father=Stonewing |sisters=Snaketooth, Flowerstem |mentor=Juniperclaw |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Thunder and Shadow, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm |deadbooks=Unknown}} Whorlpelt is a gray-and-white tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Whorlpaw is in the ShadowClan camp, and Tigerheart calls to the apprentice, asking where Ratscar is. Whorlpaw replies that the elder is out on a border patrol with Juniperclaw. Tigerheart is surprised, and asks why, but before Whorlpaw can answer, Scorchfur tells the deputy that Ratscar wanted to help out, since there were so few cats in camp. :During Tigerheart's dream, he sees the young apprentice padding out of his den. Later on, Whorlpaw is on a hunting patrol with his mentor Juniperclaw, and his father, Stonewing. Tigerheart notes that the gray and white tom was clearly proud of the rabbit he caught. Juniperclaw calls to Stonewing that he scents prey, and Whorlpaw dips his head in respect to his mentor as Juniperclaw gently adjusts his hunting crouch, or showing him a piece of bracken-stalk that still held prey-scent. When the patrol arrives back at camp, Juniperclaw stops at the entrance, causing the other three cats to stop, and reports that ThunderClan had been around. After Stonewing comments that Rowanstar lets every cat push him around, Whorlpaw asks which warrior was missing, to which Tawnypelt replies that it was Dovewing. Whorlpaw's eyes widen, and wonders aloud that the badger that Juniperclaw, Scorchfur, and Tigerheart fought off. :Tawnypelt dismisses the apprentice, reminding him that they sent a patrol to ensure that the badger left the territory. Whorlpaw persists that maybe the badger went onto ThunderClan's territory. Juniperclaw adds that ThunderClan would know about it if that had happened. :When Tigerheart first encounters Fuzzball, he notes that the kittypet is no bigger than Whorlpaw. During Tigerheart's vision, he sees Whorlpaw wailing over his sister Snakepaw's body, while his other sister, Flowerpawis facing off Hawkwing, the SkyClan deputy. In the ''Vision of Shadows arc ''Thunder and Shadow :When Rowanstar asks ThunderClan for one of their medicine cats to come to ShadowClan, Leafpool accepts, and the Clan leader thanks her, noting that Grassheart's kits are due any day. He explains that although there are other former queens who could help, he would like a medicine cat close by as it is Grassheart's first litter. :Later, when Alderpaw comes to see Leafpool in ShadowClan, he talks with Violetkit, but Pinenose orders her foster daughter to come into the nursery, as she doesn't want her to get a cold and spread it to Grassheart's kits. :Whorlkit and his littermates, Flowerkit and Snakekit snuggle together beside their mother's belly. Later that night, the tom-kit sleepily lifts his head when he hears a fox screech in the distance, but soon falls asleep. A few days later, Leafpool mentions that she'd had to hunt for Grassheart because she wasn't producing enough milk for him and his littermates. The medicine cat comments that the he and his littermates were growing fast. On one sunny afternoon, Violetkit recalls how Grassheart had asked her in the morning to take her kits outside to play. She remembers teaching them the rules of moss-ball and cat and mouse, but when she glances over at the tired kits snuggling in their mother's nest, she realizes she has nothing to do. :A few days later, as Violetkit eats outside, Pinenose tells her to come inside due to a storm approaching, but the she-kit asks to finish her prey. Violetkit thinks that she hates being stuck in the nursery, especially when Grassheart's kits are asleep and she isn't allowed to make a noise. :When Violetpaw returns to ShadowClan many moons later, she glances at the nursery and wonders if Whorlkit, Flowerkit, and Snakekit had become apprentices' yet. She is later thankful that they aren't in the den with her when Twigpaw visits. When Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt discover the ThunderClan apprentice on their territory, Whorlkit and Flowerkit tumble out of the nursery. The tiny ShadowClan tom growls that there's an invasion when he sees Twigpaw, and his mother darts out of the den in panic. The queen watches as Whorlkit races around the clearing, his fur fluffed out. Crowfrost stops the young kit and sends him back to his mother, so he trudges reluctantly across the clearing. :The next day, Twigpaw hears Whorlkit outside the apprentice's den say that Grassheart told her ThunderClan cats can climb trees. Flowerkit mews with terror in her voice that their mother had told her that naughty kits were thrown in the lake. The small ShadowClan tom comments that she's too old to believe in stupid nursery tales, because they'll be apprentices' in a moon. Whorlkit barges into the den, and asks Twigpaw if it was okay if they visited. Flowerkit peers out from behind him, and inquires if the ThunderClan apprentice is there. Whorlkit snorts that of course she was here, because there was nowhere else she could be. The ShadowClan tom turns to Twigpaw and queries if it's true that she's special. The gray she-cat doesn't answer, so Violetpaw replies that she doesn't know, and StarClan isn't telling them. :The ShadowClan apprentice asks why the kits are here, and Whorlkit and Flowerkit reply that they're bored because Grassheart spends all her time with a sick Snakekit. Flowerkit whimpers that she hopes their littermate will get better before their apprentice ceremony. Twigpaw feels a rush of sympathy for the kits, and offers to teach them some hunting moves. When they agree, the ThunderClan she-cat begins to demonstrate a stalking position. Whorlkit exclaims that there isn't enough room in the den, and they'll have to go outside. Twigpaw reluctantly lets Violetpaw nudge her from the den, and they enter the clearing. Two warriors, Rippletail and Mistcloud, brush past the kits and Whorlkit exclaims that they should watch where they're going. :A short while later, when Lionpaw and Birchpaw fight over a thrush, Whorlkit and Flowerkit watch with excitement. After they finish, the tom-kit asks Twigpaw why she hadn't let them fight it out. The ThunderClan she-cat turns away from the kit and starts talking to Violetpaw. :After ShadowClan receives the lungwort which heals Rowanstar, it is noted that the ShadowClan leader had given Whorlpaw, Snakepaw, and Flowerpaw their apprentice names, and Grassheart had now returned to her warrior duties, leaving the nursery empty. The lungwort had also healed Snakepaw, and the tabby she-cat now lies beside the clearing while her siblings practice stalking in the long grass behind her. :As Tigerheart, the new ShadowClan deputy, assigns patrols, he tells Spikefur to take Birchpaw, Mistcloud, Whorlpaw, and Rippletail to the ditches to hunt. Later that night, Rowanstar calls the Clan together to list the cats who would be attending the Gathering. Whorlpaw is chosen by the leader, along with his littermates. In the clearing, Violetpaw glances around her for the young apprentices, and thinks that this would be their first Gathering. Whorlpaw follows his sister, Flowerpaw as she hurries toward Rowanstar, her eyes shining, while he follows behind her. Darkest Night : River of Fire :Leafstar demands to know who was all in on the secret of keeping Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf in the former ShadowClan camp, and Whorlpaw admits he knew about it, stepping forward to stand with his mentor, Juniperclaw. Seeing his apprentice trembling with fear, Juniperclaw rests his tail on the young cat's shoulder. :Leafstar accepts Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf into SkyClan, albeit on probation. Hawkwing tells Sleekwhisker she will be sleeping with the apprentices, and Whorlpaw offers to show her where, and leads the yellow she-cat away. :During a storm, Leafstar calls for the apprentices to report back to her. After finding they were all safe, the SkyClan leader tells the apprentices they will have to stay with the warriors for now, to which Whorlpaw promises Leafstar they'll make great warriors. Violetshine thinks to herself that Whorlpaw and the other apprentices won't be happy when they have to rebuild their den. :Although unnamed, he cheers for his new leader, Tigerstar. The Raging Storm : Upon rejoining ShadowClan, Tigerstar has granted Whorlpaw and his sisters their warrior names, with Whorlpaw gaining the name of Whorlpelt. Trivia Interesting facts *He is named after Whorlpelt, a member of BlogClan.Revealed on Kate's blog Mistakes *While appearing in ''Thunder and Shadow, Whorlpaw is omitted from Shattered Sky. This is corrected in Tigerheart's Shadow and Darkest Night. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Grassheart: Father: :Stonewing: Sisters: :Snaketooth: :Flowerstem: Tree Quotes References and citations de:Whorlpawfi:Whorlpawru:Завитокfr:Whorlpawpl:Okrągła Łapa Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Warriors